Harry Potter's War
by TimTime
Summary: Harry and Hermione are slow to discover just how much they love each other. The normal life they wish they could have is thrown into disarray when the Second Wizard War begins in earnest. No place is safe...even Hogwarts.


Under the Bright Summer Sky—Chapter 1

Nothing would ever be the same for Harry Potter again. He'd had this same thought every day for the past month since returning to number four, Privet Drive. He had not left his room except to sneak down to the kitchen for the food Aunt Petunia left for him after their meals. The row that had ensued the first time he ate with the Dursleys was so unpleasant that he avoided them completely.

Today, however, Harry finally set out about town to get some exercise. He could feel how the month long hibernation had dulled his senses and given him an almost "Kreacher-like" outlook on life. He frequently found himself muttering about his unfortunate circumstances with the Dursleys and the never-to-be-attempted spells and jinxes he would use to make their lives the living hell his seemed to be.

He could feel the tension in his stomach fade away almost instantly with the first rays of sunshine that beaded down on the back of his neck. He looked around as he walked the side of the road on Privet Drive and through the streets until he found himself come full-circle on Magnolia Crescent some two hours later. He sat on the curb much like he had the night he'd first seen Sirius when in the distance he could see two faint figures in the middle of the street. Finally it dawned on him that they were bicycle riders. They turned off and disappeared.

He looked around him and saw an open patch of ground just twenty or thirty feet from where he now sat. He decided to move there and sprawl out to soak the warming rays of the sun.

He looked up noticing that there was not a single cloud in the sky. The unmarred sky seemed to be different than the dark night that he'd dreamt and lived for the past month. Every thought, every emotion had been a harbinger of evil and loneliness in his mind. 'I wish I could Apparate. I don't know where I'd go, but I'd go somewhere,' he thought.

At that very instant he heard the giggles and laughter that could only come from two teenage girls. He rolled to his side and watched silently as they rode by on their bicycles. Time seemed to slow down as he looked at them.

The girl nearest to him had auburn hair, wore cut-off jeans with a white t-shirt cut to allow her large chest room to breath. She looked toward him and smiled teasingly with her round brown eyes as she her smile changed to a mock blown kiss. Harry looked closely hoping to see skin beneath the cut-off t-shirt. Instead he saw a purple bikini top that seemed to be stuffed to the gills. His breathing shortened.

The girl on the far side in the middle of the road looked at him and smiled too. Her blonde curls, soft pale skin, and beautiful blue eyes burned into him. He had never noticed a girl could excite him with just a smile before. He noticed that her legs were longer and smoother than her auburn-haired friend. His mind wandered hoping that they'd speed up so that he could look at their bottoms as they stood on the pedals. Amazingly they did at that precise moment.

Harry lay back down and sighed as his mind raced to the young women he'd just seen pass. He wondered what two girls would be doing riding their bikes like that. It was then that he remembered seeing the towel roll on the back of each of the bikes. Each had been tied neatly just under the seat. He thought, 'I'll bet they're going swimming.'

He remembered the forbidden muggle magazines that Dean Thomas had brought with him last year. The shapely and topless, suggestive pictures of women in their early twenties was not shocking, but it had been so separate from their reality at Hogwarts so it had been no more than a novelty.

He closed his eyes and tried to imagine the young bike riders once more. He smiled as he recalled their smiling faces as they teased him. He realized that picture in his mind seemed to morph into one combining their features into one beautiful girl. He opened his eyes in surprise as he looked into the sky. He could not believe who the girl in his daydream looked like or he imagined she looked like. 'Hermione,' he thought.

A strange sensation came over him as he lay there. He felt almost as if he'd violated some sacred trust by imagining Hermione in short shorts, a cut-off top, and partially naked all at once. Her beautiful, disarming smile had never seemed flirtatious, but it was more attractive than either of the two girls' smiles he'd just seen. She was by no means as well-endowed as the dark-haired girl, but she was ample for a girl soon to be sixteen. He'd never seen Hermione's legs as long as he'd known her, but she was rather tall and he could imagine their soft skin stopping at the rounded firmness of her bum.

He'd only been lying there twenty minutes or so, but it felt as though he'd been there hours. He realized that he'd thought about something besides his sadness for the first time in a very long while. He stood up and closed his eyes again, hoping not to lose the new found beauty of Hermione in his mind. Why was she always the key to his happiness, he wondered? Rarely, did he feel sadness when he thought of her unless she and Ron were after each other or he was feeling guilty for putting here in danger a month ago.

Dreamily, he walked toward number four, Privet Drive. The past five summers he'd thought of seeing Hermione and Ron often. It had often been the only happy thought he'd had, but today he thought only of Hermione. How could he have missed the mousy brown-haired beauty of someone so close to him?

He walked silently past the living room at the Dursley's climbing the staircase. He looked back down to the bottom of the banister as he heard a faint rumbling from Uncle Vernon and then is loud and unpleasant voice. "If you intend to leave the windows open in your room, we shall have to put out the air-conditioning. I'm not paying to cool the whole of Little Whinging." He yelled.

Harry walked into his room and slammed the door shut behind him. He soon saw the reason for Uncle Vernon's displeasure. There were three letters from three different senders lying on his bed and the window was closed. Two of them had surely come via owl and the other had the familiar markings of the muggle post. He recognized Hermione's handwriting immediately.

He opened it and was shocked to find a picture of her with her parents standing beside a pool somewhere. He looked more closely and then noticed the American flag on the pole behind them. The postage was international: Los Angeles, CA, he noticed now. She was wearing a modest single piece bathing suit. He looked at the back of the picture. It had the markings of one of those pictures that could be made into a postcard. He realized immediately that Hermione had decided it was better sent in an envelope. It read: _"Hi Harry, we leave tomorrow (5th of July) to return to England. I had no other pictures from our trip to send as the others were more embarrassing than this one. I've included a letter as you can see. Hermione"_

Harry set the picture on his pillow admiring her beautifully long and smooth legs in the 4 by 6 photo. He couldn't see them well and would not have even dared or thought to look just a few hours ago. He looked at the letter and unfolded it.

_Dearest Harry,_

_We had no time to talk before I left with my parents when we said good bye at the station. I wanted to tell you I was taking the trip to America but I'd only found out when I said hello to my parents that day. I had hoped to send something sooner to try to cheer you up during this difficult time._

_We've had a lovely holiday here. We are in Los Angeles, California and will be leaving tomorrow. The fireworks here were rather spectacular for a muggle show, but nothing compared to the one we saw from Fred and George at Hogwarts. I don't know why I'm sending you this picture, but it must be that I've become more decadent while looking at the other girls my age dressing so much more suggestively. I felt like a schoolmarm in this bathing suit compared to most of them. Can you see the Pacific Ocean just past the flag? Do you see the white boat? We were on that boat for a day while my dad went deep-sea fishing. _

_Harry, I have been thinking of you almost everyday since I left, hoping that you aren't making yourself sick over Sirius or feeling guilty about us? I would have followed you no matter the reason. We are friends. _

_I spoke to Ginny on the telephone the other night. I gave her the number to the hotel in a previous letter. She called and said you hadn't written to Ron or anyone since you've been back. I apologize for not writing to you more, but I wasn't sure what to say. I look forward to seeing you at the end of the month._

_Love and Friendship,_

_Hermione _

Harry looked again at the picture of Hermione smiling at him. He could see the boat in the background, but only just barely. Her parents looked like pleasant people. It also looked like they had had fun.

He looked at the two letters lying on the bed and realized that they were both from The Burrow. One had Ron's chicken scratch and the other was apparently from Ginny. He couldn't imagine anyone else writing to him. He saved Ron's for last.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am sending you this short note to tell you that I ratted you out to Hermione for not writing to us. I apologize, but Ron and I have both been worried about you for the past month. Write to us please. Let us know you're okay._

_Ginny_

Harry smiled at the simplicity of Ginny's note. It spoke volumes about the love and friendship he was being offered from his best friends. He could still feel the dark pain in the back of his mind as he thought about the reasons for their pleas, but understood them better than he had a month ago. He opened Ron's letter.

_Hey Mate,_

_I was wondering if we're going to hear from you this summer. We are looking forward to having you here for your sixteenth birthday. Mums asked Charlie and Bill to be here. We might be able to play a pickup game or two of Quidditch while they're here with Fred and George. Fred and George said they'd close the shop for the day to come celebrate. Of course, Hermione will be here too. Well, take care, Harry. We're here for you, if you need us mate. I know it must be hard for you._

_Ron_

He smiled at his friends' letters. He knew that they could never understand the isolation he felt, but after reading these letters he vowed he'd try to put a happy face on for them.

Harry had drawn up a calendar after receiving their letters two weeks before. He had checked off each day until his birthday. He'd never had a proper birthday party in his life. Tomorrow he'd be reunited with his friends. He had only written short letters to each of them thanking them for their concern.

He had been particularly careful about his comments to Hermione about the picture. He didn't want her to think he was a sex-crazed teenager, though he clearly was he thought. He had no intention of letting her find out how he'd stared at the picture sometimes hoping she would move so he could see the outline of her breasts. Every time he thought of it he had the weird sensation of wanting to punish himself like Dobby. He closed up his trunk and put the last of his personal stuff into the rather large backpack he'd bought for this occasion.

He awoke early the next morning and heard Uncle Vernon shuffling off to work. Aunt Petunia was waiting for one of their neighbors to pick up her and Dudley. Dudley was going to a friend's for the weekend and Aunt Petunia was going to see him off. Harry smiled that none of them knew he'd be gone when they returned.

At half-past nine he heard the rough housing of the Weasley's in the living room. He went down to find Ron, Fred and George goofing off waiting for him. "Hey, we're surprised you weren't down here waiting for us with the Dursleys being gone and all," Fred said breathlessly.

"Yeah, Harry, how ya been?" asked George. Ron was still trying to get the knots out of the ropes that the twins had put around him during their little battle so he could get his hands free.

"Here, let me help you with that," said Harry. "Finite Incantatem." The gripping power of the ropes relaxed and they fell to the floor. Ron vanished them looking at Harry with an odd, 'I-could-have-handled-it-look."

His face quickly changed back to a friendly smile, "Hey, Happy Birthday Harry!" Ron yelled. "Let's get your trunk and the rest of your stuff."

The four friends quickly gathered everything together and loaded it up at the foot of the fireplace. "Well, I'm sorry Harry, but you're last." Ron jumped in to the fireplace before George or Fred could react. "The Burrow," he announced. Fred then George did likewise.

Harry stood wondering why they'd all gone ahead. He could have done this and come back and forth to get his things. He quashed the thought, jumped into the fireplace and announced, "The Burrow."

When Harry arrived, he saw a sight he'd never seen before. There was a sign as big as could fit in the room. "Happy Birthday Harry!" The magical letters flashed and the dot over the 'i' in birthday burst into flames like a candle every couple of seconds.

He looked around to all the faces in the room. He could hardly believe his eyes. Neville, who had a "Happy Birthday" sign in the next room, Luna, Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Hagrid, Lupin, Tonks, Shacklebolt, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and, finally, he saw her. Hermione was clapping and cheering for him. He experienced the sense of déjà vu that had occurred the day he saw the girls on the bikes. Time slowed as he looked at her beautiful smile and wonderfully huge brown eyes. Things began moving again too soon though. He could have stood there forever looking at her.

Harry was hugged, patted, slapped, poked, prodded and kissed at least three times that he could count. The last one he wanted to return, but thought better of it as Mrs. Weasley approached with a huge birthday cake. He was dumbfounded. He'd never felt so special before. The ride on the shoulders of his classmates upon winning a Quidditch match or the Quidditch Cup didn't compare to this moment.

He looked around at all the faces and said, "Thank you." That's all he could think of as Ron, Fred, George, and Neville yelled "Speech! Speech!"

Finally, the din quieted and a lone voice timidly spoke. "We're not kidding, Harry. They made me give a speech yesterday. You're not getting by without doing it. Besides, they only gave me the sign and a small cake. It's the least you could do." Neville smiled as laughter erupted throughout the room.

"I'm not good at them, Neville. How'd yours go anyway?" Harry asked trying to divert the attention away toward Neville.

"No, I tried that yesterday too. They wouldn't let me by with it." Neville said with a sly grin.

"Oh, all right. I don't know what to say really though. I have never had a party in my life, so I don't know what to say at one. I can say this, though. Thank you to everyone for making this a special day." Harry stopped for a second to hold back the tears he was sure he'd get a good bit of teasing about later.

"YAY!" Everyone screamed as they knew that that was the best they'd get. Hermione came up to Harry and said quietly, "I didn't send Ron that picture, so if you don't mind...." She smiled and walked away. He could see her blush a little as she said it.

Harry watched as Mrs. Weasley cut the cake. "Harry, we would have waited to present the cake later, but Hagrid, Tonks, Shacklebolt and Lupin have to be back at Order headquarters by noon. They wanted to share this with you though."

He walked over to each of them and in turn gave them a brief hug and a handshake. "Thank you. It really means a lot." He paused for a little longer in front of Lupin and Hagrid. "Professor, Hagrid, how am I ever going to repay you for all you've done?"

Lupin looked at Harry in amazement. He'd expected the glowering façade that had left for number four, Privet Drive and instead he had this normal even-tempered young man in front of him. "That's what friends are for, Harry."

Hagrid said, "I couldn' miss me friens' bir' day party now could I?"

"Professor, I know you know I'm dying inside but I can't be sad with all these people here." Harry explained cautiously so no one would hear.

Lupin gave him a knowing nod and proceeded to discuss the travel plans with Tonks and Shacklebolt. As Harry walked away he asked Shacklebolt, "Was the coast clear when you left?"

"Yes, there was no one around except Mrs. Figg and Mundungus. Tonks and I Apparated as soon as we saw Harry step into the fireplace." Shacklebolt whispered. "Who will be coming back on watch tonight?"

"Tonks, will you be available?" Lupin asked. "I can have Bill or Charlie maintain the watch if necessary."

"No, I can be back. We are going to be done early this evening right?" Tonks asked.

"Yes, we will. Plenty early I should say." Lupin replied as they walked out into the garden. "We shall see each other at headquarters then." They each nodded and Apparated to where Harry didn't hear but he figured number twelve, Grimmauld Place.

Harry stood talking to Charlie about dragons and Quidditch for quite some time. He found himself glancing frequently to see where Hermione was. He felt so self-conscious about the thoughts he had of her. And now, he wasn't sure why she'd sent the picture. After a while, when Ron, Fred, George and Bill had joined the conversation, Harry slipped off unnoticed. He saw Hermione standing alone next to the shed near the garden.

"Hi, Hermione. Thanks for being here for my party. I know it's quite early for you to come to the Weasley's during the summer." Harry said knowing the last part was not necessarily true, but grasping at straws for things to say.

"Harry, oh, hi. I was just thinking of you." Hermione said sweetly. "You haven't even got to the presents part of the party yet."

"Seeing you in a bikini would be a great present. So, what did you get me?" He prodded.

"I'm not telling you, but I will say there is one for the proper present opening and another more personal afterward....when we're alone." Hermione said with a wink and faint kiss.

Harry woke up with a snort sitting on a chaise lounge chair at the sound of Hermione's voice. He'd fallen asleep while talking with Bill and Charlie. "What's wrong, Harry?" She looked concerned. "I'm okay. You were saying my name over and over in your sleep. You must be dead tired."

Harry turned beet red and looked off in the other direction hoping he could feign not knowing where he was. He couldn't hide it, his dream of her offering a special present and blowing him a kiss had spurred a little more than calling her name. He covered his lap with his arm. "Don't tell me I was reliving the Ministry of Magic again." He lied.

She sat down next to him with a glance toward the others, "You poor thing. I'll bet you have those nightmares a lot, don't you?" Harry was surprised she touched his arm and brushed his hair out of his eyes which didn't help supplant pain in his now aching private parts. 'How can a simple dream turn me into a raving sex monster,' he thought. Hoping he was hiding his desire.

"Erm, Hermione, I was meaning to talk to you about..," Harry began as Ron and Ginny shouted that they were ready to play Quidditch. "I need to talk to you later." Harry brushed her shoulder with his hand as he stood. He smiled pleasantly and said, "Okay? Just you and me?"

Hermione blushed this time as she nodded. While the others put on the pads and pulled out the Quidditch gear, Hermione ran in the house and changed into shorts for sitting in the sun watching them. She grabbed her Disneyland hat and the almost empty bottle of suntan lotion on her way back down.

Harry was soaring over everyone showing off his prowess on the Firebolt today like he'd never done before grateful that he could get away from the unfamiliar excitement he'd just experienced. He had missed the so much of the previous Quidditch season that he missed riding it almost more than anything else. He looked down and saw Ginny who looked very comfortable now at the new position she would have as chaser. She and Fred were passing the quaffle as fast as they could between them from over fifty feet. Harry was impressed.

He dove from his perch high above everyone. Down toward the shed he sped looking for Hermione. Finally saw her long beautifully tanned legs as she looked back up at him through her sunglasses. He was glad she'd resumed putting on the suntan lotion when he nearly did a header into the shed staring at her. Ginny laughed as she saw Harry's face when he came out of the dive.

"Harry, you'd think you never saw a girl sunning herself before," Ginny chided. She headed down to hover just to the other side of Hermione and said something Harry couldn't make out. They both laughed and Ginny rocketed back into their makeshift Quidditch pitch.

"Okay, here's how it works," said Bill as he looked around quickly to count the players. "It'll be me, Harry, Fred and Ron versus Charlie, Ginny, George, and Ron. That means Ron is goalkeeper for both teams. To make it fair, change of possession of the quaffle will require going past the end of the hedgerow over there and back into play. Does anyone have anything to offer?"

"I don't think this is fair, I'm going to be run ragged over here," Ron complained.

"Well, alright, we could have Charlie stand in for you for a bit if you get too exhausted." Bill said. "Will that make it better?"

"I suppose so," said a hardly convinced Ron. They all smiled because they knew that Ron was going to get the workout he needed to get back into shape for this year's team.

Luna and Neville came out with chairs and sat next to Hermione. For the next two hours, the three of them sat and watched the seven of them race back and forth from the hedgerow to the goal posts where Ron was doing a magnificent job. He'd only let in about ten goals and had stopped about ten times that many. As the sun got higher in the sky, it got harder for the players to see the quaffle. The spring and fall sun was much easier on the eyes than the brilliant sun of summer. The score ended in a five goals a piece score.

Ginny rounded Harry on the way to the ground and got in between him and Hermione as he landed. "Gee, Harry, you couldn't wait to quit this afternoon. What's the reason for that I wonder?" Ginny poked Harry in the shoulder with a smile.

Harry didn't know what to think but he was sure the girls were conspiring against him. At least, he had the impression Ginny and Hermione were. Hermione smiled at Harry and walked inside with Ginny talking about taking a nap.

His thoughts were interrupted by Charlie. "Hey Harry?"

"Yes, Charlie." He replied.

"I have been elected to get Luna and Neville home, so I'll see you later. You might want to say good bye to them. They were really looking forward to seeing you." Charlie said.

"Oh sure. I didn't know they had to leave. Why?" Harry asked.

A whimsical voice answered from behind him. "My father put off our trip right before school begins so that I could come today. We don't live that far, but we leave tomorrow." Luna said dreamily. "I just said good bye to Ginny and Hermione."

Neville spoke up too. "Gran wasn't too pleased not to have me for my birthday yesterday so she made me promise to come back early today. Luna and I put your presents over there with the rest of them for you to open later tonight."

"Luna, Neville. I wish someone would have told me earlier, we could have played later today and spent some time together." Harry said kindly.

"Harry, come on. You know we'd have just sat across from each other reading or something anyway, so it's no big deal." Luna said. "Besides, it's fun watching people soar through the air on their brooms. It picks up my spirits."

Charlie came around back with his magical car sputtering in the broad daylight as it slowly came to a complete stop. "See you later, Harry. Get in guys." Luna and Neville got in the car, Neville in front and Luna in the back behind Charlie. The car sputtered for another second or two and then lifted off at a high rate of speed toward the east as they headed back toward London.

Harry resumed his melancholy rumination about why Hermione had walked off with Ginny. He heard Ron in the upstairs window. "Harry, are you coming up or what? I was going to catch a little shut-eye while the girls nap."

"I'll be up in a little while." Harry leaned back in the chair and tried to recapture the sight of Hermione sitting in the lounge chair earlier today. He felt odd. He was attracted to her, but now it felt different. It wasn't just the attraction anymore. He felt himself nod off for a second and decided to go up to stairs to get some rest like the rest of them.

After dinner and opening the presents, the evening was filled with music and dancing. He and Ron were having a great old time watching Hermione try to teach Mr. and Mrs. Weasley how to do the muggle two-step Hermione had learned in California. "Wait until I get a hold of you two," she warned. Harry and Ron looked at each other and shook their heads, "No way," said Ron.

Harry wanted to dominate Hermione's time, but he knew it was unfair to leave Ron dancing with his little sister. Ginny had caught on to the two-step really quickly and Harry found her to be a good dance teacher. Bill and Charlie laughed as they looked on.

Finally after waiting his turn Harry was standing there with his hand on Hermione's waist trying to move his feet to match hers. After twenty minutes of stumbling over each other and uproarious laughter, the birthday boy finally got it right. "There you go, proves my point. You can train a monkey to do anything." Ron chided. Everyone laughed again.

Harry and Hermione hugged one another as the music stopped. She wasn't moving away as quickly as he expected so he stayed close with his hand on her waist. "Thanks, Hermione. I hate dancing, but dancing with you is fun." She smiled and replied, "It was fun."

Suddenly an unexpected knock came at the door. Mr. Weasley went to the door and stepped outside. He came back in just a few minutes later looking rather exasperated and peaked. He whispered to Mrs. Weasley who immediately looked flummoxed. Her voice rose slightly and everyone could here, "What? Where? Are they alright?" Everyone saw the horror in her eyes.

Unnoticed, Harry and Hermione stood in the center of the kitchen floor holding hands. "What happened, Mr. Weasley?"

"Quiet," said Mrs. Weasley. "Everyone calmly get your things for school together, but be quick about it. We have no time to explain."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other with surprise. Only now did they realize that they were still holding hands. "My things are already packed," said Harry. "Mine too," said Hermione.

"Alright then, Harry and Hermione step outside with Tonks. We will bring your bags or come get them later," said Mrs. Weasley.

Harry and Hermione did as they were told. As they stepped out they could see the glow of a fire not too far away. "What happened, Tonks?"

"Don't say a word, Harry. Sh!" Tonks said as Harry began to speak anyway. "Portus." Tonks had taken a clay pot from the garden, she now held it out. Harry recognized the spell for creating a portkey. "You know the drill, one, two, three." Harry felt the familiar jerk behind the belly button and a few minutes later he found himself face to face with Professor Lupin in number twelve, Grimmauld Place. Both he and Hermione were on their backsides in the kitchen. Harry stood and helped Hermione to her feet.

"What's happening, Professor?" asked Hermione. Lupin's face looked grim.

"I'm afraid, it has begun in earnest." He said.

"What has begun?" asked Harry hoping against all hope that he didn't mean the war between Voldemort and the Ministry of Magic.

"The Diggory family was attacked tonight. You remember Mr. Diggory is a Ministry official. We don't know if there are any survivors." Lupin looked much older than his years at that moment. "The Dark Mark was suspended over their home, glowing in the dark. That doesn't bode well."

Hermione and Harry gasped at the news. "Was anyone caught?"

"No, not yet. If Tonks had not been on watch outside the Weasley's no one would have seen the fire except the local muggle community. As it was, Tonks communicated with us quickly and we were able to intervene and contact the Ministry." Lupin said. "What was keeping the others?"

"Nothing as far as we know, right Hermione?" Harry said.

A moment later, the entire Weasley family minus Bill and the twins appeared with Tonks. The twins had left earlier in the day. Chills rippled through Harry and Hermione as they looked down and saw Ron and Ginny lying motionless with their eyes open and Mrs. Weasley screaming at the top of her lungs. "NO! NOT MY BABIES! NOT MY BABIES!" Mr. Weasley stood in stunned silence.

Time seemed suspended as Lupin quickly attempted to help the stricken children. He quickly muttered several spells. Charlie appeared a moment later. "They got away."

Thankfully, a minute or two later after Lupin's ministration Ginny's and Ron's eyes moved and they coughed. Then hey doubled up in pain, vomiting. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were never so happy to see her youngest children ill. "Thank you, Remus. Thank you."

"Let's get them upstairs." Remus said quietly. "Sometimes the cure is worse than the curse."


End file.
